


Strawberry and Cigarettes

by homeiswhereyoubelong



Series: Skephalo - Music Fic! [2]
Category: Skephalo - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I don’t know what to put anymore, M/M, Skephalo, Songfic, as always this is not beta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeiswhereyoubelong/pseuds/homeiswhereyoubelong
Summary: He felt the other side of the bed dipped, an arm around him, and a kiss on the back of his head."Goodnight Bad." Then he smiled and leaned against the guy he's been in love with.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Series: Skephalo - Music Fic! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053200
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	Strawberry and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from this fic other than the story. 
> 
> The song used in the story is ‘Strawberry and Cigarettes’ by Troye Sivan.
> 
> -
> 
> Russian Translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10281870

_Remember when we first met?_

_You said "light my cigarette"_

_So I lied to my mom and dad_

_I jumped the fence and I ran_

_But we couldn't go very far_

_'Cause you locked your keys in your car_

_So you sat and stared at my lips_

_And I could already feel your kiss  
  
_

"Bad, I want you to meet my friend here, Skeppy." his friend, Ant said and pointed to the guy in front of them. 

They stared at each other, examining the other. Skeppy has a really fluff hair that you would want to play with your hands mesmerizing brown eyes, a big smile and oh, he's in a turtleneck. 

He looked down to look away and saw Skeppy's hand waiting for him to shake. He took it and they shake hands. 

"So, I'll just go and find my boyfriend. Entertain one another for now." Before Bad can say something his friend is already walking away. 

"Do you have a lighter?" the brown-eyed man asked him. 

"I-I don't smoke.."  
  


_Long nights, daydreams_

_Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool_

_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

_Headlights, on me_

_Racing to 60, I've been a fool_

_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like_

_Blue eyes, black jeans_

_Lighters and candy, I've been a fool_

_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you  
  
_

"Oh my goodness, Skeppy! slow down!" He continued to scream and shout at Skeppy. 

They're in Skeppy's 'space car' as he calls it. 

Skeppy kept teasing him by driving pass the speed limit even though he's been screaming at him to stop. 

"Relax Bad," Skeppy said as he tries to calm his friend. 

"NO! NO! I will not relax until you drive like a normal person!" Bad said angrily. 

Skeppy looked at him for a moment, Bad's frowning and his whole face are turning red. 

_cute_

He slowed down the car. "Here ya go, grampa." 

"Don't even, Skeppy." Bad said turning his face to the window clearly still upset. 

"Bad." 

"Baaaad..." 

"Bad, please I'm sorry, don't be mad at me!" Skeppy apologizes, not liking the idea of his _friend_ getting mad at him. 

"I'm not mad, just tiny bit upset." 

"promise?" Skeppy said then raised his pinky fingers in front of Bad. 

Bad sighed, and took the finger and intertwined it with his "Promise."   
  


_Remember when you taught me fate_

_Said it'd all be worth the wait_

_Like that night in the back of the cab_

_When fingers walked in my hand_

_Next day, nothin' on my phone_

_But I can still smell you on my clothes_

_Always hoping things would change_

_But we went right back to your games_

"Can't you just tell me where are you taking me for once?" 

"Bad, just trust me, you'll like this." 

"Well, not if we're taking a really dark and bumpy road." 

Skeppy rolled his eyes and shook his head. Bad surely does love complaining but Skeppy knows he wouldn't change anything about him. 

"We're nearly there, now close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise!" Skeppy said excitedly. 

"Skeppy, I swear if this is another of your thousand pranks, I'm gonna be really mad at you." Bad said seriously but closed his eyes anyway. 

"Okay... I'm gonna park now, do not peak! remain your eyes close!" Bad covered his eyes with his hands as an answer to Skeppy. 

He heard the engine stop and the door opening and closing. 

Skeppy went to Bad's side and opened the door for him. "Come outside now don't open your eyes yet." 

Bad grumbled a 'fine' 

He hop off the car and Skeppy closed the door for him. 

Skeppy held his arms and put his other arm around Bad's shoulder to led him the way. Bad's face turned red but thankfully it's dark now and Skeppy's paying attention to safely leading him as they walk to his surprise. 

"We're here, Bad you can open your eyes now." 

Bad gasped looking at the beautiful scenery in front of him. 

Skeppy took him on the highest place in their city to watch the city lights with him. 

"OH MY GOODNESS! SKEPPY!" He doesn't know what to feel right now. 

"Are you happy?" 

"Happy? I don't even know what word can describe how I feel right now!" 

"Hmm.. I remembered that time you told me this was your dream date.." Skeppy paused for a second "..Am I just the best friend could you ask for?" 

"Yeah.. thank you Skeppy!" Bad can't stop his tears now. He's happy really, but knowing Skeppy will do something like this but will never see him anything but his best friend just—

Skeppy hugged him but didn't say anything. He let his best friend continue sniffling at his shoulder.   
  


They are now sitting in front of Skeppy's car, sharing Skeppy's earphone and listening to Louis Tomlinson's 'Only The Brave'. Bad was humming along while still admiring the city lights, Skeppy has his cig lighten up. 

Skeppy wants to say something, but he doesn't know how to start, so he just slowly held Bad's hand on his own

Bad froze when he felt Skeppy's hand on his, not knowing what to do, he looked at their hands then at Skeppy who's looking at him and waiting for his reaction. 

Skeppy slowly leaned his head towards Bad. 

It was the best kiss he ever had.   
  


Bad waited for his text the next day and the day after that, he even texted first but didn't even get any reply from the guy. 

**To: Skeppy**

**_Hi owo_ **

**_Thank you for bringing me there, Skeppy :D_ **

**_It’s the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me <33 _ **

**_I miss you :(_ **

_And even if I run away_

_Give my heart a holiday_

_Still strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

_You always leave me wanting more_

_I can't shake my hunger for_

_Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

_Yeah, they always taste like you_

_You_

Another 2 weeks have passed since then, Skeppy never replied and Bad is doing everything to avoid him on the campus. They don’t even have to bring up the kiss. Bad just wants his best friend back. 

“What happened?” Ant asked him quietly, making sure it's only Bad who can hear him because he noticed that Bad and Skeppy are once again not sitting by each other.

“Huh?” Bad answered then stole a glance at Skeppy who was sitting in front of him talking to everyone except him. That made him want to snap. 

_Why is he talking to everyone except me? If this is about the kiss well, he was the one who kissed me!_

“You and Skeppy.” Ant whispered to him. 

“Nothing,” he sighed, voice louder than he intended, their friends who’s seated around their table looked at him, which made him embarrassed and more upset. 

He stood up “I don’t know Ant, He was the one who didn’t talk and avoided me first.. so you should ask him that.” he looked straight at Skeppy before walking away from their table. 

He stood up and ran after Bad. 

“Bad!” He called for him while still running after him. 

“Bad, stop running, let’s talk!”

He runs faster until he can reach for Bad’s hand and pull him. “Ba-“ he stopped as he looked up at Bad’s face, tears running down his cheeks. 

He pulled him in a more secluded area and Bad just let him, having no energy to fight him off. 

“I’m so sorry.” Skeppy started looking straight at Bad who is now looking down while sniffling. 

“I don’t have a reasonable excuse for avoiding you, I-I got scared, I was going to talk to you but I was so embarrassed by what I did then you texted like nothing happened. I don’t even know why you’re not mad that I kissed you!” Skeppy said he doesn’t even know if what he said made sense or not. 

“Did you like it when we kissed, Skeppy?” 

“Why are you askin—-“ 

“Just answer the question.” 

“...Yes! I liked it! I’ve been wanting to do that for so long then when I had the guts I just dipped because I’m a coward.”   
  


_Long nights, daydreams_

_With that sugar and smoke rings_

_Always taste like you_

_Headlights, on me (and even if I run away)_

_Racing to 60, I've been a fool (and give my heart a holiday)_

_Still, strawberries and cigarettes always taste like_

_Blue eyes, black jeans (you always leave me wanting more)_

_Lighters and candy, I've been a fool (I can't shake my hunger for)_

_Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

Bad woke up and checked Skeppy who was laying beside him before he fell asleep. He sighed, of course Skeppy will not stay.

"Hey," He heard and quickly turned his head from where the voice came from. And there he saw him.

The man he's been in love with, smoking and sat in front of his window. 

"Skeppy... It's late, just sleep here then you can go as soon as you wake up." He said thinking Skeppy wanted to go home now.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Skeppy asked him.

"W-what? How did that even---- No, Skeppy. I just want you to sleep." Skeppy laughed at him, then took another hit on his cigarette.

"Hmmm.. you can go back to sleep, I'll just finish this." Skeppy said to him and raised his hand where his cigarette is.

"Okay..." Bad said, then laid and turn away from Skeppy.

He'll just fake sleeping and wait for Skeppy to go to bed, that is if Skeppy will actually go to bed and not go back to his house. 

Skeppy watched Bad as he turns away from him and there he freely admired the man. He reminisces the time when they first met, the man can't barely hold a proper conversation with him then he asked if he can light his cigarette. He remembers the day he kissed him, he smiled big he hated strawberry for so long until he kissed Bad but it was the very same kiss that almost broke them apart. 

He took a last hit on his cigarette and put out the cigarette making sure the fire was out on the ashtray Bad had bought for him to use for when he’s around.

He thought of just going home but he thought that his bed won't have Bad on it so he carefully and quietly walked up to the bed. 

Bad has his eyes close waiting for whatever Skeppy's going to do. His heart started to race when he heard him walk towards the bed, he didn't actually think Skeppy will sleep here. 

He felt the other side of the bed dipped, an arm around him, and a kiss on the back of his head.

"Goodnight Bad." Then he smiled and leaned against the guy he's been in love with.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a sad fic with sad ending because the song is just about reminiscing a relationship/ex but I can’t ;—; so I added the last part. 
> 
> One of these days, I’ll succeed on a sad ending but then what?
> 
> Thank you for reading :))) ps. I’m sorry about the spacing ao3 kept messing it up idk how to fix it :/


End file.
